No Greater Act of Courage
by Cat-Hattin
Summary: Cameron can't stop thinking about that kiss... Will House push her away or will Cameron win him over? Ch5, House goes digging in Cameron's past.
1. Chapter 1

The title is from the quotation "there is no greater act of courage than being the one who kisses first," by Janeane Garofalo

Chapters will be patchy because my net access is patchy. But I hope you like it and stick with me.

Cat

III

Cameron lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She wondered if she should get up and do something. Part of her told her to stay in bed or she'd be exhausted for work tomorrow, but the other part of her was sick of lying there, listening to Chase breath.

In the end she decided to get up. If she was going to stay awake, she might as well find something to occupier her. In the kitchen, she poured herself some milk and sat at the kitchen table.

Her head was spinning. How could he have done that? Lied like that, to everyone?

More to the point, why did she have to care so much?

She sighed as she heard Chase begin to snore.

Why couldn't she fall for someone like Chase. He wasn't a bad guy. Well, if you discounted the lack of character, he wasn't such a bad guy. He was her age, handsome, easy going, good in bed. What was wrong with her that she felt nothing for him, yet was head over heals in love with her boss, someone as difficult and complicated as it was possible for a man to be!

Earlier she'd been disgusted with House and what he'd done. Not only had he lied, the very act cheapened what genuine cancer sufferers went through.

She'd been stunned at first, in shock. After she'd left his apartment and was sharing a drink with Chase and Foreman, she'd grown angry. Very angry. She felt like his actions had been a personal affront against her husband and all the suffering he'd bravely borne.

Chase and Foreman just listened to her rant, agreeing with her. Or at least nodding along so as not to upset her more.

A few drinks had helped calm her down and, as happened two or three times a week now, Chase had gone home with her.

But as Chase slept her thoughts were full of House again. She wasn't angry this time.

That kiss… It had been even more prefect than she'd ever imagined and had awoken more feelings within her. She would never admit it but she was desperate fore more.

And maybe there could have been more, he had kissed back after all. Only he had now given her yet another reminder why she should stay away from him.

Sleeping with Chase hadn't been a good idea, she decided. The lack of emotion between them only served to highlight the well of feelings she had for House.

Cameron sighed and returned to bed. She should try and get some sleep before work tomorrow.

III

House had finished his clinic duty for the morning and was sitting behind his desk, wondering what to do next. He wanted to get his game boy out but something was stopping him.

Correction, Wilson was stopping him. House couldn't put what he'd said out of his mind. He knew Wilson was right, he just wasn't ready to admit it, either to himself or anyone else. But the words kept coming back, buzzing around his head like an unwanted fly.

House sighed and reached for the folder Cameron had left on his desk weeks ago. Maybe if he did a little penance his conscience would leave him alone for a while.

III

Cameron was writing up the notes from her clinic duty that morning when her folder landed in front of her. She looked up at House, quizzically. She hadn't expected to ever see that folder again. And she wasn't particularly keen to have a chat with House. So far they'd only said good morning to each other.

"It's all signed," he told her.

Cameron's surprise grew. "You read it?"

"No. But I signed it. You can submit it to wherever you want now."

Her voice was tight. "Thank you."

"Wow, such gratitude."

Cameron snapped. "You want me to be grateful for you doing your job? Your job is to read it too, or did you forget that bit?"

"Oh, this is great." He told her, turning back to his own office.

Cameron stood up. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who went snooping in other peoples business."

"So what did you want us to do?"

"Respect my privacy."

"So you could lie your way into a drug trial."

"What I do with my life is my business."

Cameron shook her head, sadly. "That's right, you don't care about anyone, so why should they care about you." She sat down and continued her charting.

House looked at her for a moment, then left.

III

House couldn't believe he was actually waiting for a case, anticipating it, even.

Ever since his stunt a few days ago, people had been cool with him.

Wilson ended their conversations as soon as possible, pleading overwork. Cuddy had ignored him completely, even though he skipped his clinic duty yesterday. In the end he'd gone to see her.

"I can't help you, House." She told him sadly as he entered.

"Who said I wanted help?"

"No one. And you don't want it, you need it. But you need more than I can give you. I'm sorry House, but from here on out our relationship is strictly professional. I'm assigning you a lawyer, he'll keep an eye on you, dock your pay for time not worked or duty's missed. You can go to him next time you want to get around hospital policy."

"Where's the fun in haranguing a lawyer when I could be haranguing you?" House asked.

"This isn't fun for me any more, House. You crossed a line, personally, professionally, morally… I always knew you were dependant on the pills. I guess I just never realised you were an addict." She looked at him, searching for any sign he might be aware of the severity of what he'd done. She found nothing. "Get out of my office, House."

Foreman and Cameron were speaking as little as possible to him. They answered him professionally, but no more. Chase was petulant and grumpy.

He needed a case. If they had to work together, things would get back to normal in no time.

"You got any weird cases?" he asked Wilson, sitting opposite him.

"Nope." Wilson didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Anyone else got any? This is a hospital, someone must have one."

"From what I understand, you've already asked pretty much everyone."

"I'm bored."

"Wrong." He put his pen down and looked up. House was looking worse than usual. "You are never bored. You have 101 things to do to keep you occupied and not one of them includes work. You think if you have a case, people will forget what you did faster."

House shrugged. "So what's your advice, Oh Wise One?"

"If it were anyone else, I'd say apologise, since it's you… just try and reach out to someone. Make a connection, be unselfish for a change."

"I think I'd rather be lonely."

III

"Is this seat taken?"

Cameron looked up to see Dr Wilson waiting with his lunch tray to sit at her table. She gestured for him to sit down. "Go ahead."

"So, how's things?" he asked.

Cameron put her knife and fork down. "We both know why you're here." She told him, not unkindly. When Wilson looked surprised she continued. "We aren't friends, we don't have nice chats over lunch. We don't share a specialty, so that means you must be here about the one thing we do have in common, House."

"He's really rubbing off on you."

Cameron couldn't help a small smile at that. "So what's up?"

"I'm worried about him."

"Look, Dr Wilson, what he did-"

"Please, hear me out." Cameron nodded so Wilson continued. "You remember that girl who was raped?" Cameron nodded. "I don't know what happened there, but I think that opened up some old wounds for him. He now has two choices. He can deal with whatever it is, try and move on, or he can bury it behind drugs and alcohol. Based on the last few weeks, I'm worried it'll be the latter."

"You think he might hurt himself?"

Wilson remembered finding the drugged out House on the floor, next to his own vomit. And that was before he'd met the rape victim. He could so easily have aspirated on it and killed himself. "Yeah. I think that's a real possibility."

"So what do you want me to do? I can't force help on him, he has to want that."

"I think he does, I just don't think he can ask for it."

Cameron was conflicted. "So why come to me?"

"There's a connection between you and House. He opens up to you. I know you worry about him and I think you still have feelings for him. I've tried helping him, I'm obviously not enough."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just reach out to him. Invite him for a drink, or a meal, or ask for his help with something."

"And if he turns me down?"

Wilson sighed. "At least you tried."

III

"Want to come over later?"

Cameron continued pouring the coffee but didn't turn around. "Um, not tonight. I'm pretty tired." She'd been avoiding seeing Chase. It was nothing to do with him, but having him on hand only served as a reminder of what she didn't have, a real relationship. It wasn't fun for her any more. She wished she could just switch off her thoughts and enjoy it like she had at first.

"You've been tired for the last 4 nights." Chase said, impatiently.

"Chase, we're not dating."

"Then what are we doing?"

"Having sex. Friends with perks, fuck buddies, call it what you want, but we have no right to put demands on each other. You aren't my boyfriend."

"Fine, enjoy your early night."

"Chase, don't get huffy. It works both ways. If you want to go to a bar tonight and pick some random girl up, that's fine."

Chase looked surprised. "That wouldn't upset you?"

"No. We use protection, why should it?"

Chase processed this information for a few seconds. "Oh. Okay. Enjoy your evening then." This time he meant it.

Cameron couldn't help but smile. "You too."

III

Cameron was about to leave for the evening. She decided to see House before she left.

She stood in the doorway of his office, not really knowing where to start.

House didn't look up from his Game Boy. "I assume by your hesitant stature that you're here to tell me off again, in which case, go home. I'm not interested."

"Wrong."

House finally looked up at her. "Then why are you here?"

"There's this… thing, Saturday night. I wondered if you wanted to go with me."

"What kind of thing?"

"A charity ball, in support of the Make a Wish Foundation."

House got up and pulled his coat on. "And?"

"And I'm asking you to go with me."

House shook his head. "What's the catch? You wouldn't be so hesitant for just a charity ball."

They began walking towards the lifts. "It's a… costume party."

House smiled. "What on earth would make you think I'd be interested it that?"

"Just asking."

"Yeah. Just trying to get incriminating photo's of me to use as blackmail material."

"I am not!" they entered the lift. "Basement" she told him and he duly pressed the button for her.

They were silent for a while.

"What's the theme?" he asked.

"Heroes and villains."

House grunted.

"Is the blackmail thing the only reason you're saying no?"

"It's a consideration."

"Fine, if you go, at the end of the evening I'll tell you something embarrassing about me. That way if I tell on you, you can tell on me."

"Aah, but what if we get to the end if the evening and you refuse? You give me an embarrassing story now, then I have ammunition."

"And you can turn around and say you aren't going." Cameron was surprised to find she was enjoying this.

The lift doors opened at the underground car park. Cameron stood in the open doors and faced House, blocking his exit.

"Here's the deal. I'll pick you up at 7.30. If you're dressed and ready to go, I'll tell you my embarrassing incident. If I don't tell you, you can turn around and not go. Deal?"

"Where am I supposed to get a costume by tomorrow night?"

"Phone book. Do we have a deal?"

"What are you going as?"

"Not telling. Deal?"

"OK, fine. Deal."

Cameron smiled as she walked away.

"But I'm not kissing you goodnight!" he yelled after her.

"Thank god!" she called back.

House stared after her, surprised to find a smile spreading across his face.

III


	2. Chapter 2

AN: For the purpose of this story, House didn't go into the bar at the end of Half Wit.

AN2: Thanks to every one for their support. This chapter is a bit short, but it was a natural stopping point before moving the plot forward. Hope you enjoy. Right, enough of my jabbering, on with the show!

III

House opened his door to see Cameron standing there in a trench coat.

"You aren't dressing up?" she asked, disappointed. He looked very smart, she had to admit, but a tuxedo was hardly a costume.

House held the door open for her. "Sure I am. I'm James Bond." He withdrew a toy Walther PPK from his waste band and handed it to her as she entered. "They were all out of Aston Martins and laser watches though. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, we should get going."

"I ordered us a cab, it'll be here in about 15 minutes." He told her heading for the kitchen.

"But my car is right here, it's easier."

"No it's not. I can't get drunk in front of someone who isn't drinking."

"Never stopped you before."

House returned and handed her a whisky. "I don't want you being all pious and virtuous all evening. Either you take the cab and drink, or I'm not going."

"Fine." She sat on the sofa while they waited.

"What's with the Inspector Columbo outfit," he asked, referring to her coat. "I was hoping for something more revealing."

Cameron pulled a mask out from her pocket and held it up. "I'm Cat Woman. Columbo is more your style."

"Don't I get a sneak peek?" he asked. He really wanted to see what was below that coat.

"Patience is a virtue." She teased.

"Since when have I been virtuous?"

A shadow passed over Cameron face. House didn't want to loose the comfortable mood they had so he quickly changed the subject. "Isn't it time for your embarrassing story?"

"You're dressed as James Bond, there's no blackmail material in that." She reasoned.

"A deal is a deal." He began undoing his bow tie. "Oh well," he sighed dramatically.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you." She hesitated. "It was anatomy class, the day we got our cadavers. The professor was running his hands over one, moving its arms and legs and saying how we needed to get used to them and be completely relaxed around them. Then he stuck his finger in the guys butt, pulled it out and licked it."

House was smiling, having an idea where this was going.

"Then he points to me and says to do exactly what he just did."

"You didn't?"

"I did, I didn't want to be known as a coward." Cameron was grinning now too. "Then he says we also needed to pay close attention to what he does at all times. And the keen observers among us would have noticed he inserted his index finger and licked his middle finger!"

House couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. It was an age old story, but he'd never actually met anyone who'd fallen for it before.

Cameron was trying hard not to laugh herself. She hit his upper arm. "It's not funny! I was known as Butt Plus for the next 18 months."

"Why only 18 months?"

"Another student was brought into the ER with a banana stuck… in there. They decided he deserved the nickname more."

House wiped at the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Oh, Wilson's going to love this!"

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Sure I can."

"Fine. If you tell anyone, I'll tell people you dressed as Batman to my Cat Woman. And not the cool, Christian-Bale-Batman, the 60's Adam-West-Batman."

House regarded her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Just then the doorbell rang announcing their cab. They were both sorry the moment had been interrupted.

III

Cameron was being chatted up by one of the waiters and enjoying it.

"Why don't you let me have your number?" he asked.

Cameron hesitated. Flirting was one thing, taking things further was another. Wasn't this why she had enlisted Chase, because she didn't have time for dating?

He held his hands up. "It's okay," he said, reading her hesitation. "How about you take my number, then I don't feel miserable and rejected, and the balls in your court if you want to see me again."

Cameron smiled. "OK, sure."

He scribbled his number and handed it to her. His attention was being drawn by another party goer so he smiled. "I hope you'll call," he told her.

"Dating the help?" House said, appearing behind her. "That's a little desperate."

"What I do is none of your business."

"Course not. Doesn't say much for Chase's prowess though, if you'd rather date a waiter."

"I'm not dating Chase."

"No, just sex."

Cameron wondered how he knew. "And I'm not dating the waiter either."

"Good. It would never work."

Cameron turned and glared at him.

"What? It was a compliment." He smirked. "I'm saying you're too good for him."

Cameron didn't reply. If she was honest, she'd had the same thought too.

"Let's sit down," she told him. "The auction starts soon."

As they were walking back to their table they heard someone shouting for a doctor. Cameron reacted immediately, running to the other side of the ballroom and pushing her way through the crowd.

House followed leisurely behind her. Cameron was a doctor, after all. They didn't need him too.

He finally made it through the crowd and saw her performing chest compressions to the man lying there. In between mouth to mouth she was barking orders to people.

He liked her when she took charge. Not when she was trying to interfere with what he wanted, obviously, but as a general rule it made her more attractive and he enjoyed watching her.

When the ambulance finally arrived shed called for the portable defibrillator and epinephrine. House walked away before she'd finished. He could tell after the fifth shock that there was no hope. He made his way to the bar at the front of the hotel, ordered another drink and sat back to wait for Cameron. She wouldn't give up easily, he knew, but she'd come and find him when she was done.

Finally she joined him, silently taking the seat beside him.

"You did everything you could have." He told her.

"It wasn't enough."

Cameron ordered herself a drink and sat silently.

"Oh, stop brooding." House admonished. "You're a doctor, you see death every day."

"But sometimes it affects you more than others. He was happy, dancing, having a good time. Then it's over, just like that."

"Not just like that. The man was a drug user and alcoholic."

Cameron looked puzzled at him.

"I noticed him earlier. Dilated pupils and falling down drunk before this thing even began."

"So it's his fault?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, don't let it get to you. You're young, healthy, you aren't going to die any second."

"Probably not, but you can't tell." She stared into her drink. "I was happy. He could be depressed sometimes, I guess it added am air of mystery. Then he said those three words that changed everything."

"I love you?"

"I have cancer."

House was irritated. "Stop comparing the two. He pointed towards the ballroom. "That guy drank and drugged himself to death, he had nothing in common with your husband and you are not going to end up the same way."

Cameron looked at House's glass then into his eyes. "You're right, _I_ won't."

Then she left.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" he called after her.

III

Cameron pulled the waiters phone number out of her purse and looked at it.

Was she just making excuses? Weren't there more important things in life than work? Was she ever really going to find the time? After she left House there would be another goal, another burden. Another excuse.

Maybe she had to make the time.

III

House slammed the front door of his apartment and went to find a drink.

Cameron's was a judgemental, pious, self righteous, prig, he decided as he tore the cap off his whiskey bottle. He grabbed a glass and brought it to the bottle neck.

But he couldn't pour it.

There had been such pain in her eyes when she said it. She hadn't been admonishing him. She hadn't been pitying him either. If anything her tone implied resignation.

"_You're right, _I_ won't."_

Angry with himself, House slammed the bottle down, the whisky sloshing out and over his hand.

God Damn it! Why couldn't people mind their own business!

House felt tears pricking his eyes and blinked them back. He would not cry. Not over nothing but a subordinate's stupid comment.

He breathed deeply and pushed the emotions down. On some level he knew what he was feeling was about more than just Cameron. But facing that reality meant facing things he wasn't ready for.

House grabbed the bottle again and poured a generous measure, downing the amber liquid in one go.

He felt better immediately. The internal argument over whether to drink or not was over, his craving was satisfied and the demons kept at bay for another night.

He'd feel differently about it tomorrow, he knew. But for now he felt OK. For now he felt calm and relaxed. Above all though, even if only for a few hours, he felt normal.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the lovely feedback :-) I hope you like the next instalment.

AN2: While I have researched Ebola the quarantine procedures are my own creation. If they are incorrect, well I couldn't find enough information on them so I made my own up. Sorry. Hope it doesn't distract from the story too much.

III

4 days later.

Cameron looked up from the microscope in the lab into House's eyes. He could tell from her expression it was bad news.

"It's positive," she confirmed.

"Damn it!" muttered Chase.

"Well, the bad news is it's up to him to fight this thing." House told them.

"Interferon?" asked Chase.

"Doesn't work on Ebola." House told him.

"What about the treatments tested on monkeys?" Foreman asked.

"Ineffective in humans. Nope, he's got to fight this off alone. Good news is we've already been giving him all the help we can. Bad news, cancel your plans for the next week, we're going to be stuck here a while."

They were silent as the implications of a mass outbreak and quarantine sank in.

"Chase, go tell Cuddy. Cameron, make sure the nurses know and implement barrier nursing procedures. Foreman, keep checking his electrolyte balance, coagulation factors and maintain his oxygen and blood levels as best you can."

III

Cameron came into House's office to see him playing on his Game Boy.

"He's stable but no improvement."

House nodded.

"The CDC are here, they're quarantining this whole wing but you can still have someone drop things off for you." She handed him a sheet of paper. "They also want a list of everyone you've been in contact with since yesterday morning."

House nodded again.

"You're taking this remarkably well." She told him.

House finally looked up at her. "In modern hospitals, even without barrier nursing, chances of getting infected are low."

"I know, I figured you'd have fled to avoid the quarantine."

"It's a select agent, there's no point. They'd just start a man hunt, arrest me, quarantine me, then when I check out healthy, probably charge me. And I've seen enough court rooms lately."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Wilson's bringing me what I need."

"Guess it's lucky he was off yesterday." Said Cameron.

"Lucky for him. Now I'm stuck for a week with no one to torture."

Cameron smiled and turned to leave. "Oh, I'm sure you'll fine someone."

III

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no problem, you told me on our first date you were likely to cancel at the last minute." Doug, the waiter from the ball looked at the suited CDC personnel. "I think this qualifies as an emergency."

"Thanks. And thanks for picking me some things up."

"No problem, your neighbour had the key and it gave me the perfect chance to go snooping in your underwear draw." Cameron smiled. "And since I'm suddenly free this evening, it didn't put me out too much."

Cameron felt awful. They'd had only 2 dates but she had been looking forward to seeing him again that night. It was early days, but she already thought he was someone she could get serious about. She wondered if her initial assessment, that she didn't have time for relationships, was being proved right.

"Stop it!" he told her through the lobby window glass.

"Stop what?"

"Moping. I told you, it's fine. I'm sorry you had to cancel, but I'm OK and I'll look forward to seeing you when you get out."

Cameron smiled. He seemed to be able to read her so well. "Sorry."

"Time's up." Said one if the CDC guards.

Doug handed one of them the bag he'd brought with Cameron's things in it.

"Take care, and I hope you don't die."

Cameron laughed. She loved the way he could make tense moments light. "I'll do my best."

He blew her a kiss and began to walk backwards, away from the glass. Cameron watched and waved until he turned the corner, out of sight.

She was handed her bag by the guard and took it upstairs to the conference room.

III

"You should get some sleep." House told her, coming through from his office. "You were up all night."

"I'm not tired right now."

"All excited from seeing your waiter?"

Cameron didn't reply.

"It's a little soon to have him running errands, isn't it?" He asked, indicating the bag he'd brought for her.

"I had to call him and cancel our date tonight, he offered."

"I'm sure you two will be very happy."

Cameron glared at him.

"Really, it's a match made in heaven."

Cameron still ignored him.

"I mean a 30 year old waiter and a Doctor with a glittering career in front of her, what could go wrong."

Cameron didn't want to justify herself to him but was unable to stop. "It's his families company, he's learning the ropes to take over. Before that he was an investment banker. Does that meet with your approval?"

"No need to get snippy."

Cameron noticed a plastic bag in with her things and pulled it out. Inside were 3 plastic cartons with a post it note, a bottle of wine, a plastic glass and plate and a red rose. She pulled the note off one of the cartons.

"_I figured they wouldn't have home cooking. Nuke for 5 minutes and serve."_

"You got enough for two?" asked House.

III

When House next came through to the conference room, Cameron was sleeping, her head resting on the table. He almost left her there but something made him tap her leg with his cane.

If she hadn't woken up he would have left her, he told himself. But she did so now he was stuck talking to her.

"Why aren't you tending the sick and needy?"

"Not allowed to. If we have it, they don't want us passing it on, if we don't, they don't want us catching it."

House had assumed they'd all be dragged into service. "Cool."

"Why did you wake me, is that all you wanted?"

"You won't sleep tonight if you sleep now."

Cameron didn't mention he was the one who'd told her to sleep.

"The OC is coming on. Thought you might want to watch."

Cameron groggily wiped her eyes. "Sure."

They headed through to House's office. "Where're Chase and Foreman?" he asked.

"Last I heard, securing a cot in the cafeteria. Wow."

While she'd been sleeping House had changed his office. His TV was now set up by the chair, the desk had been pushed back and in the middle of the office was a large inflatable bed complete with quilt and pillows.

"Wilson was worried I'd have problems with my leg sleeping on a cot." He explained.

"Wish I'd thought of doing that."

"They're avoiding me, aren't they?"

"Can you blame them?"

"In my defence, you were never supposed to find out."

"House… You do everything you can to push people away, avoid emotional attachments, make people dislike you. I don't know why, maybe you don't either. And yet people do like you. They admire and respect you."

"Do you have a point?"

"You can't be that bad. If in spite of everything you do, people still want to be around you, there must be something of value in you. Something other people see that you can't. Something that doesn't deserve to be blotted out by a drug induced haze."

"Yeah, right."

"See, you just dismiss it. Why won't you accept that people like you?"

"You have to like me, I'm your boss!"

"Wrong. We didn't have to put all those hours into studying your case. We don't think we're better at diagnosing cancer than oncologists, we don't think we're superhuman."

"You did it because you didn't want to face loosing your jobs."

"We did it because we care. No one had to be cajoled or browbeaten into it, none of us wanted you to die so we did the only thing we could. What you taught us, picked everything apart, looked into every drug trial, researched every experimental treatment possible."

"Because you didn't want to deal with reality."

"No, we didn't. We didn't want to loose you. Was that so wrong of us?"

"Doesn't show very good judgement, if you have me as a friend."

"Friendship isn't about judgement. It's about caring for someone. We… I care about you, House." She paused. "What are you afraid will happen if you let someone in?"

"Ssh, it's starting." House settled down to watch his show.

III

"Where's Cameron?" Foreman asked.

"She went to get an update from the CDC guys on our patient." House told him just as Cameron walked in.

"How's he doing?" Foreman asked her.

"No better, no worse," she told them.

"Stable is good." House told her. "Right now, it's all we can hope for."

"They discover how he contracted it yet?" Foreman asked.

"There's another case in New York, they're trying to link the two but no luck yet."

"I just came to tell you, dinner is served in about half an hour."

"What is it?" House asked.

"Pre-packed things, sandwiches, chips, some hot soup. You want me to get you anything?" he asked Cameron.

"Thanks," she said sounding dreary. "But a friend sent something in for me."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"I was supposed to be having dinner at Chateau Ramond about now." She told him. "Dressed up in a fantastic dress I've waited ages to wear and enjoying Crème Brule and Pouilly Fumé. Sandwiches and canned soup just isn't the same."

"I know, it sucks." Foreman sympathised. "But at least you aren't alone."

"I know. Thanks."

"Are you sure you don't want us to save you a cot downstairs?"

Cameron shook her head. "Nah. I grabbed some blankets and pillows earlier. I'd rather sleep in private up here."

"Sure thing. You know where to find us if you want to." Foreman rubbed his hands together in mock glee. "We found some playing cards, isn't that the best news you've heard all day!"

Cameron smiled as he left and headed to the fridge. "Guess I'd better see about reheating this. You want to share it?"

"Can a duck swim?"

"Last time I checked."

"There's your answer then."

Cameron sighed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just disappointed, I guess. I've been waiting forever to wear that dress."

"How long have you had it?"

"I bought it in the sales about six months ago."

"And you haven't worn it?""

"Nope, my boss works me too hard. Don't have the time."

House smiled. "But weren't you supposed to be working the late shift in the clinic today?"

Cameron nodded as she began unpacking the meal.

"How were you going to get ready so fast?"

"I brought the dress in, I was going to change here and go straight from the hospital." Cameron became awkward, she could almost feel House staring at her.

"Tell you what, let me finish that. You go get changed."

Cameron felt her heart miss a beat. She continued preparing the meal, not daring to look up less he read her as easily as he usually did. "I'm not getting dressed up here."

Suddenly House's hand was covering hers, stopping her grabbing the other container. She looked up into his eyes. It didn't matter what expression he was wearing at these moments, confusion, anger, tenderness, all she could see were those beautiful eyes. The pull they had on her was magnetic and sometimes she felt she wouldn't be able to look away. She felt both exposed and accepted at the same time. And all he'd done was make eye contact.

"House." It was a breathless whisper.

"Go get changed." He told her firmly. "Lord knows I need something to get me through this."

Cameron smiled weakly but nodded her agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took a while for this chapter. I know House/Cam shippers wont like it, but before you lynch me, please remember I'm a House/Cam shipper too!

AN2: Tiredness is taking its toll on my muse. If you have any ideas for what you'd like to see happen, please let me know.

III

Cameron squared her shoulders and checked her reflection one last time. She felt nervous about doing this because she didn't understand what was happening. She also couldn't deny she felt a thrill at the thought of him seeing her looking dressed up for once and sharing dinner with him.

"At best he's being nice," she told her reflection. "At worst he's making things interesting for himself. Either way, this is not a date. Don't get your hopes up. We both know that that way lies only misery." She took a few deep breaths. "Here we go."

III

Cameron's recently reigned in nerves cranked themselves back up to gibbering idiot levels as soon as she entered House's office.

His desk had been covered with a bed sheet table cloth and two place settings laid out. The wine had been decanted to the coffee pot while the wine bottle stood in the middle of the table, holding the candle. The wineglass had also been pulled into service as a vase for the rose and two coffee mugs sat ready to serve as wine glasses. On the side of the desk sat a plate of bread rolls and in the background piano music gently drifted from the stereo.

"Just in time," House told her, bringing the plates through from the conference room.

"You changed." Cameron blurted.

House put the plates down. "Wilson keeps a spare suit here." He turned and looked at Cameron.

For a moment neither of them spoke. House's gaze travelled over her. The deep red wine colour of her dress brought out the warmth in her skin tone and made her hair shine. It pinched her waste and flared out over her hips, ending just below the knee. Her hair was swept up and piled on top of her head, tendrils escaping giving her a soft yet sophisticated look. He smiled tenderly. "You look beautiful." He told her.

Cameron smiled in reply. "You look good too. Only…" she walked up to him and took his jacket off, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. Her face was inches from his and he vividly recalled that kiss. He wondered if she was going to kiss him again.

House closed his eyes and inhaled her perfume.

If only things could stay like this, he thought. Just enjoying each other, not asking for anything or needing anything. But relationships weren't like that, unless you paid by the hour.

"It was too tight." She told him, once the jacket was off.

"Yeah, well, Wilson doesn't work out." House said lightly, opening his eyes again.

Cameron again felt trapped by his gaze. She swallowed. "He should."

House needed to break the spell. As long as she remained so close he was in danger of doing something monumentally stupid. He took the jacket from her and said. "Sit, before it gets cold."

Cameron sat and took a healthy drink of her wine to calm herself. She was thinking that it was a good thing there was a table between them, because after that little exchange, she honestly didn't trust herself not to do something monumentally stupid.

They ate in silence for a while before House asked. "So, things going well between you guys?"

Cameron had been lost in thought and took a moment to catch on to what he was saying. "Uh. Well, we've only had two dates, it's a bit early to be declaring undying love. But so far he hasn't grabbed my butt, made fun of women, gays or other races, he refused to let me pay for dinner and he's polite."

"Sounds perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect."

"Sure there is, the perfect cocktail, the perfect vacation, the perfect woman."

"The perfect cocktail depends on personal taste, the perfect vacation is a dream and the perfect woman doesn't exist."

"When did you become so cynical."

"It's not cynical, it's realistic. If you expect perfection, you'll spend your life disappointed."

House thought about what she'd said a moment before asking. "So, what's your idea of true love, then?"

"I think it varies from person to person."

"That's a cop out."

Cameron thought for a moment. "Well I've never given it a lot of thought before, but I suppose if you're talking romantic love, it's all about trust."

House had expected something all together more girlie. "How so?"

"It's… I don't know how to explain it. But it's when you won't do something to hurt the person you love. Your actions are designed to help them, not hinder them. And when you know the person you're with only has your best interests at heart. Even if they do something you don't like, you know they're doing it because they believe it's best."

"I don't think that kind of selflessness exists."

Unfazed, Cameron continued. "You're right." House looked at her quizzically. Cameron smiled and explained. "Everyone is selfish. It's a basic human survival instinct. And what's the point in loving someone else if you don't take care of yourself?"

"Aah, so you believe that mumbo jumbo that you have to love yourself before you can love anyone else."

"No. If you had to do that, love would just die out. We're a very self critical race, on the whole."

"So you're saying that even a person in love will put what's best for him over what's best for the person he loves?"

"No, I'm saying it's love when you include the other person in your selfishness. What's good for them is good for you too."

House hadn't been expecting her to be so cynical. He'd assumed she'd believe in Prince Charming riding in to rescue the damsel.

"So your husband was wrong to marry you then? Watching him die wasn't good for you."

"Watching him die wasn't his choice, it was mine. He gave me plenty of outs, I chose not to take them."

"But if he'd really cared about you, he'd have pushed you away, knowing he would never be good for you."

Cameron laughed. "He wasn't Satan. He was a good kind man, who just happened to be dying. Yes, watching him die was hard, living without him was devastating. But if I could go back, I'd marry him again."

House paused to think up some more arguments.

"What's your idea of love, then?" Cameron asked.

"Love is a temporary cascade of hormones and endorphins which cause feeling of euphoria, causing people to make crappy choices."

"Wow. That's… harsh."

"But true."

Cameron thought a moment. "No, you've been in love before. The real kind, the kind that lasts five years anyway."

"I'm talking about what 99 of the population call love, which should more accurately be called lust."

"So what makes a long term love, in your opinion?"

"Who says what I had was love?"

Cameron realised he wasn't going to make this easy. "OK, so did you ever cheat on Stacey?"

"No."

"But you must have looked, seen people you liked, had opportunities. Why didn't you act on the impulse."

"Because I knew she'd leave me, and I selfishly didn't want that."

"So you did what was best for her."

"No," He was becoming exasperated. Explaining feelings wasn't one of the pastimes he enjoyed. "I did what was best for me."

"It amounts to the same thing."

"If you say so."

Cameron had pushed too far and knew she wouldn't get anything more. She changed the subject to something less contentious.

III

"I'll have to ask Wilson to bring me in some more." House shook the whisky bottle to emphasise how little was left.

Cameron finished her drink. "I'm going to go change. I'm beginning to feel faintly ridiculous."

"Who's going to see you? It's late, no one's walked past in an hour."

"It's not about being seen, it's about how I feel."

"Ah, I see. You're feeling silly for trying to seduce me."

"I did not try and seduce you. Whatever you think, and the rest of the hospital, for that matter, we aren't going to happen. Ever."

House laughed at her. "Did you miss that kiss last week?"

"Did you miss the needle I was holding?"

"You tell yourself what you have to to get through the night, we both know you still have feelings for me."

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean I'm going to act on them."

"Sure," he said patronisingly.

"I mean it."

"I know."

Cameron shook her head and made to leave. But before she could reach the door, House had caught up with her, spun her around and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her.

Cameron almost wanted to forget what a jerk he was and give in to how wonderful it felt, but she knew she had to stop this before it went too far. He was stronger than her but after a few moments she managed to push him off.

House looked shocked but quickly covered it.

"What the hell was that!" she demanded.

"Just trying to prove you were lying."

Cameron wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You failed."

"This time, maybe."

"House, I," Cameron swallowed. "I could be on to something really good here with Doug. Why would you try and ruin that for me?"

"I was just proving my point."

"My god," Cameron said sadly. "What did they do to you?"

"Who?"

"I don't know, but you are the single most screwed up person I've ever met. Someone must have done that to you."

"Psych 101 rears its ugly head." House taunted.

"Just look at yourself. You know you have feelings for me, but you're so afraid of commitment that you deny them. At the same time, you don't want me to find someone else so you screw with anyone who shows any interest in me so that you can keep your options open."

"Ye-ah," he said scornfully. "I'm jealous of the men in your life. TB guy, Chase and the Waiter. Tough competition."

"You do it with Cuddy too. Everyone knows how you went out of your way to spoil her date a few weeks ago. You just can't let either of us get on with our lives. Just like you couldn't let Stacey go. Not until you had her, then you couldn't get rid of her fast enough. Let me get on with my life House. Please."

Cameron didn't stick around to hear his reply, but he did have the good grace to look slightly shame faced.

III

Cameron was setting her bed up on the floor when House came through to the conference room again. He'd been watching her, thinking how she looked, if anything, even sexier now. Her makeup was gone, her hair loose and she was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and grey sweat pants. Just like she'd look if she were coming to his bed. He pushed the thought aside and coughed to get her attention.

"Look, why don't you sleep in the chair. Better for you than the floor." He offered, magnanimously.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I think I'll be able to restrain myself." He said sarcastically, backing up into his office. "But if you're worried about controlling yourself, I totally understand."

She realised she'd have to sleep in his office now, or he would have won. But if his goal was to get her in there in the first place, he'd win anyway.

She grabbed up her pillow and blanket, cursing his guile and wishing she could be one step ahead of him from time to time.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long. I tried to post it about 2 weeks ago, but it wouldn't upload, then the home computer died and has only just come out of hospital. It still isn't internet ready, but at least I could get to this to copy it. Needless to say, I haven't written any more yet because I haven't had anything to write on, but please don't give up on me (or House and Cam!). Love Cat –xxx-

III

By the time House awoke the next morning, Cameron had showered, changed, checked on their patient, brewed coffee and foraged for breakfast. She was working at her laptop when she heard him groan. Curious, she leaned forward over the desk to see what was happening.

House was sitting up, grimacing in pain and rubbing his leg. Cameron saw him looking around and guessed he was looking for his Vicodin.

Cameron was shocked at the pain she'd seen in his expression. She knew he was in pain, but she'd never guessed quite how much. She felt guilty for the times she thought he'd just been whining and trying to score a buzz.

Thirty seconds later she handed him a mug of coffee and passed him his Vicodin from the desk. House mumbled a reply but she could tell he was uncomfortable with her seeing him like this.

House downed two pills with a mouthful of coffee before Cameron whipped the mug away again.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You'll get it back." Cameron put her hands on his shoulders and pressed. "Lay back."

"And think of England?" he said, lying back.

"Angelina Jolie might be more fun."

Cameron began rubbing his thigh.

House began to protest but soon the only sound to issue from him was a sigh, shortly followed by a moan and a few other appreciative noises.

"You're pretty good at that." He told her after a few minutes.

"Thank you," she smiled, concentrating on his leg.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I did the football team in high school."

House smiled. "Seriously."

"My brother was in a car accident and badly damaged his quad muscles. Our, uh, he used to do this when it was painful to loosen it up."

House watched her. Her slip hadn't gone unnoticed. "He OK now?"

"It stiffens up when it's cold, but otherwise he's fine." She stopped and smiled up at him, handing him back his coffee mug. "All done."

House rubbed the leg. It did feel better.

Cameron stood up and headed back to her desk. "I picked you up a muffin for breakfast. It's on the table. They didn't exactly have a lot of choice, I'm afraid."

House headed off to shower and dress. When he returned he collected his muffin and saw Cameron typing away again.

"What are you doing?" he asked, opening the plastic wrapped muffin and tucking in.

"Trying to get ahead if myself." She said. "I figure we're going to be here a while so I thought I'd use the time to do what I'd planned over the next few months."

"Why?"

"So I can have some free time for a change."

"For Waiter-Boy?"

"That is what his birth certificate says."

"What if things don't work out between you two?"

Cameron sighed and stopped what she was doing. "Then I'll still have some free time." She looked up at him.

"To do what?"

"Have a life, get out, meet new people who aren't either doctors or sick."

"And when things get busy again?"

"I'll deal with that then."

House turned the chair at the end of the table to face Cameron and sat down.

Cameron ignored him and went back to work. She could feel House staring at her though and it unnerved her.

She gave in and looked up. "What?" she asked.

"You've never spoken about your brother before."

"You never asked. Besides, he lives in Seattle, we don't see much if each other."

"You never mention _any_ family."

"So? This is work, not a social club. Besides, you don't exactly advertise family ties."

"But you know a little about my parents, you've even met them. And we know Chase is now an orphan and Foreman's intelligence is clearly a genetic blip. But you, nothing, not even their names."

Cameron shrugged trying to look nonchalant. "Mother, Jennifer Howard, maiden name Jones, worked as a school teacher. Father, Michael Howard, an accountant. Both dead. One sibling, Charles, married to Jane, one kid and works as a computer programmer. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He said sarcastically, heading back to his own office. He saved his smile until she couldn't see him, though. He didn't want her to know she'd given him enough information for a google search.

III

Cameron was down in the lobby taking a break from her work and getting some lunch when Chase found her.

"Getting House's lunch too?" he asked, pointing at the two sandwiches, crisps and drinks she had.

Cameron shrugged. "It doesn't me cost anything."

"He can get his own."

Cameron didn't answer.

"So, what's it like up there, just you and House?"

"Don't say it like that. Neither of us like the idea of sharing a room with a dozen strangers, that's all."

"If you say so."

"I do. Besides, I've been working all morning, haven't seen much of him."

"What's he doing?"

"Listening to his iPod and watching TV, I think."

"Any word on our patient?"

"His temperature dropped a degree, hopefully he's turned the corner. Have the CDC said anything more about how long we're going to be here?" she asked.

"Nope, still seven days if there are no other cases and up to 21 days if there are."

"Just great."

Chase was silent a moment. "There's not a lot to do here, do you maybe want to, uh, get together sometime?"

"You mean sleep together." She corrected.

"Well, yeah."

"We've had this conversation, Chase."

"I know. But you and this guy have only had a couple of dates. And do you really think he'll wait three weeks if we're stuck in here?"

"I hope so."

"And it's not like you're exclusive or anything. I'll bet you haven't even slept with him yet. There's nothing stopping us until you two take things to the next level."

Cameron had to admit his points were valid. "I'm sure there are plenty of other women around here who'd be happy to have you, why do you want me?"

"They aren't as pretty as you."

Cameron laughed. "Nice try, Chase. Very smooth."

"Hey, it wasn't a line."

"Sure. Tell you what, I'll let you know if I change my mind. Okay?"

"Sure." He said, dejectedly.

III

House headed through to the conference room that evening and found Cameron still working. She did her best to ignore him.

"You're not going to get me my dinner?" he asked.

"I'm working through. I want to get this finished." She said, distractedly.

"What about my dinner?"

"You can get it yourself."

House was silent a few moments, but didn't leave.

Finally Cameron sighed and looked over her glasses at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Cameron shrugged and looked back to her laptop.

"What are you working on?"

"An article on Patrick, the savant."

"Why bother, you know I'm not going to read it."

"You don't have to, just sign it."

"What makes you think I'll do that?"

Cameron took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because I have a strategy. First, I'm going to try and guilt you into it. Then, if that doesn't work, which it probably won't, I'm going to try and bribe you into it. Finally," she looked him in the eye. "If neither of those work, I'm going to annoy the hell out of you until you cave."

House considered a moment. "It might work."

Cameron went back to her typing.

"So… You and Chase starting things up again?"

Cameron looked up, surprised. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I saw you talking to him earlier. Your body language didn't leave much to the imagination."

"So, you won't leave your office for food, refreshment or companionship, but you will leave it to spy on me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"It's comforting to know that if I ever get attacked in a dark alley, you'll be there to watch."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Chase wants to, I'm not so sure."

"What's not to be sure about, he has great hair."

"Well, that is what really matters."

"Honestly, where's the harm? No one's going to get hurt, you might as well have a little fun while you're stuck in here."

"You're starting to sound like Chase."

"Ouch, that was low." he said.

"So is prying into other peoples personal business."

"You know what I think?"

"You're going to tell me anyway."

"I think you're going to do it. You like him, he likes you and it's the perfect excuse to both get out of your new relationship and avoid one with me."

Cameron looked up, anger flashing in her eyes. "I don't need to sabotage anything. I am quite capable of stating how I feel and don't need to employ underhanded methods to get what I want. Secondly, I am most certainly able to stay away from you, regardless of how I feel. Some of us have something called self control. You should try it some time. It feels good."

House smiled and headed for the hallway. "That's why you'll never be happy, because you always need to be in control."

"That's not true!"

House turned at the door. "Who asked me out?" he asked. Cameron didn't answer. "And who's idea was you and Chase?"

Cameron still didn't answer.

"See." He left.

Cameron stared after him, too angry and hurt to acknowledge that he was speaking the truth.


End file.
